poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Element of Lightspeed (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Element of Lightspeed. The episode begins with Pinkie Pie making breakfast in the kitchen. Pinkie Pie: Breakfast is Ready! Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Fluttershy: They're good enough to eat. Twilight Sparkle: All right, Girls, Let's dig in! So, Twilight and the girls sat down and ate they're breakfast, Just then, There was a knock on the door. Twilight Sparkle: (opens the door) Carter, Ryan. Carter Grayson: Hello, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash. Applejack: What brings y'all all the way here? Ryan Mitchell: My dad send us to recruit you girls and your friends. Fluttershy: What for? Carter Grayson: There's trouble on Mariner Bay. Rarity: Oh dear, What kind of trouble? So, The Mane 6 gathered their friends and Ransik's alliance and begin their trip to Mariner Bay. Apple Bloom: Let me guess, There's trouble going on over at Mariner Bay? Applejack: That's right, Apple Bloom. Twilight Sparkle: The Lightspeed Rangers are gonna need all the help they can get. Spike the Dog: I agree, Twilight. Meanwhile in Nightmare Moon's Lair. Nightmare Moon: We must get our revenge on those power rangers somehow. Sombra: I'm sure we'll think of a way. Tirek: My lady, We have a visitor. And that visitor was Prince Olympius. Prince Olympius: Hello, Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon: Prince Olympius. Ruler of all demons. Let me guess, You come to seek vengeance. Prince Olympius: Yes, I've come to seek revenge after what the rangers did to my mother, Queen Banhseera. Especially Diabolico. Nightmare Moon: Maybe there is a way we can work things out. Prince Olympius: I'm listening. Nightmare Moon: The power rangers we seek to destroy are on their way to Mariner Bay. What can I do to help? So, Nightmare Moon and Olympius made a deal. Nightmare Moon: With your help against the rangers, We'll help you seek your dark purpose. Prince Olympius: (shook her hand) Agreed. The two shook hands. Back with the Mane 6 and their friends, They've reached Mariner Bay. Sunset Shimmer: We made it! Rainbow Dash: So, Where's the danger, I'm ready to kick some butts. Then, The rest of the Lightspeed rangers came. Dana Mitchell: Perfect timing, Big Brother. Ryan Mitchell: Didn't think we'd make it, Didn't you, Dana? Chad Lee: Hey, Guys! Joel Rawlings: Glad you all could make it. Kelsey Winslow: How'd you all been? Twilight Sparkle: Well, We were just about to head over to Mariner Bay. Kelsey Winslow: Oh really, We were gonna go there too. Chad Lee: Come on, Captain Mitchell's waiting. Soon, They've reached Lightspeed Aquabase and met up with Captain William Mitchell and Angela Fairweather Rawlings. Ransik: (dressed as a navy commander as he salutes) Afternoon, Captain Mitchell. Captain William Mitchell: Afternoon, Ransik. Ransik: We came as soon as we could. Sunset Shimmer: So, What's the emergency, Captain? Captain William Mitchell: It's Prince Olympius, He has returned. Twilight Sparkle: Who's Prince Olympius? Ransik: He is the ruler of all demons and Queen Bansheera's son. And I thought Vypra was any different. Diabolico: It's true, I knew he'd be as much of a threat like his mother. Captain William Mitchell: Be careful out there, Rangers. We don't know what they're up to at this rate. Ryan Mitchell: Don't worry Dad. We got this. Carter Grayson: Ryan's right, Sir, We'll stop Prince Olympius, Let's go Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: I'm with you, Carter. Chad Lee: Ready, Applejack? Applejack: Darn tootin', Chad. Angela Fairweather Rawlings: (kisses her husband) Good luck, Joel. Joel Rawlings: Thanks, Angela. Let's do it, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Way ahead of you, Joel! Kelsey Winslow: Are you up for it, Rarity? Rarity: Indeed I am, Kelsey. Dana Mitchell: Get ready, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: I'm more then ready, Dana. Ryan Mitchell: It's now or never, Rainbow. Rainbow Dash: Right behind ya, Ryan. Outside around Mariner Bay, Batlings are attacking. Rainbow Dash: Batlings at 12:00! Twilight Sparkle: Ready!? All the Rangers: Ready! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Altogether: Power Rangers Harmony Force! Carter Grayson: Red Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pinke Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! Altogether: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! And the color of smoke appeared as the rangers fight. Sunset Shimmer: Good Luck, Guys. Soon, The rangers do their team efforts one by one. Rainbow Dash: Take this, Loyalty Crossbow!!! (fires at the Batlings) Rarity: And this! (hits another away) Twilight Sparkle: That's the spirit, Everyone! Carter Grayson: Twilight, Heads up! (fires at the Batlings behind her) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225